Jealousy and Red Dress
by TammyJisbon15
Summary: Pós 6x16 - Violets *CONTÉM SPOILERS* Lisbon sai com o agente Pike e deixa Jane sozinho. O que ele vai fazer?
1. Capítulo 1

Hey people! Mais uma fanfic! Eu não poderia ver o final de Violets e não imaginar o que escrevi a seguir. Foi mais forte do que eu. Talvez vocês não vão gostar do que vão ver aqui mas não desistam da fanfic, pois apesar de gostar do Pike eu ainda sou **Jisbon 3 e muitas surpresas estão por vir.**

**Um beijo grande para as loucas do Jisbon Brasil que me fazem morrer de rir com seus surtos. Espero que gostem e POR FAVOR COMENTEM! Enjoy ;)**

**OBS.: The Mentalist não é meu. Se fosse, Cho usaria mais camisetas pretas *_***

* * *

Quando tirou aquele cachecol azul e o jogou no sofá Jane percebeu que, pela primeira vez em 12 anos estava realmente só. Solitário. Tudo isso porque apesar da dor da perda de sua família e dos dois anos que passou exilado ele sempre teve – mesmo que em cartas não respondidas – a presença da sua amiga Teresa Lisbon. Mas hoje ela preferiu sair com um estranho a ficar com ele; isso deve significar alguma coisa. E isso não é nada bom.

Ele tinha se divertido muito durante o caso, principalmente por dois fatores que sempre o agradaram: total liberdade para trabalhar e a parceria com Lisbon, que vinha sendo mínima por causa do Caso Ardilles. Talvez fosse por isso que ele não o percebeu vindo: o agente especial Marcus Pike. Ele havia visto o olhar admirado para ela no primeiro momento que a viu mas isso não é algo de outro mundo; quem não olharia uma mulher como Lisbon? Mas o que o surpreendeu foi a abertura dada por ela a esse tipo de aproximação. Não era a primeira vez que ela era cortejada assim: Haffner, Walter e tantos outros já tinham feito isso e apenas este último havia obtido sucesso. E ainda assim ele teve que batalhar para conseguir sua atenção, mas com somente alguns momentos esse cara chegou e conseguiu o que ele levou anos para fazer. Isso não estava certo e ele não podia ficar ali parado esperando as coisas acontecerem. E se esse cara pertencer a Blake Association? Eles não tinham conseguido descriptografar a lista. O nome dele poderia estar lá.

Por esses motivos ele foi impelido a sair correndo para o pátio do FBI, pegar um carro e ir atrás do casal; seu airstream apesar de charmoso não era discreto para uma perseguição às escuras. Correndo como louco ele conseguiu avistar o carro de Pike à distância e se manteve atrás. Após alguns minutos ele estacionou em um pequeno restaurante e Jane parou poucos metros antes. Pike desceu do carro e abriu a porta para Lisbon, que sorriu abertamente. Ela sempre fora uma mulher independente, que nunca dependeu desse tipo de gentilezas de um homem mas agora ela parecia tão lisonjeada com esse simples gesto que quase não parecia a sua Lisbon. Sorrindo, Pike abriu a porta do restaurante para ela e eles entraram. Jane pensou em descer e ir atrás mas seria demais: se fosse visto não teria como explicar e ela ficaria furiosa por estar sendo seguida, por isso decidiu esperar no carro e ver o que aconteceria dali pra frente.

Depois daquele impulso, finalmente ele tinha tempo pra pensar: porquê ele estava ali? No pouco tempo em que esteve com Pike ele não tinha percebido nenhum sinal que revelasse sua falta de caráter ou que ele estivesse fingindo. Muito pelo contrário, ele havia gostado dele de cara diferentemente do que tinha acontecido com O'Laughlin. Era um policial cuidadoso, interessado e que aceitava todo tipo de ajuda desde que prendesse os culpados. Parecia ser um bom homem. Se era assim, então porque ele precisou sair correndo e segui-los? Porquê ele também poderia ter se enganado, como ocorreu com McAllister.

Será mesmo?

Ele sempre teve esse instinto protetor com Lisbon mas poucas vezes precisou tomar atitudes como essa, pois ela nunca se deu ao luxo de sair com outros homens. Em todo fim de caso após a pizza eles se sentavam juntos em um sofá e falavam sobre o dia, as besteiras que ele havia feito e em como elas tinham ajudado a resolver o caso. Flertavam levemente, sorriam e depois quando ficava tarde ela ia para casa e ele dormia ali mesmo sentindo o cheiro doce dela no ar. Mas hoje tinha sido diferente: ela tinha resolvido deixá-lo e sair com outro cara, um desconhecido. Porquê isso lhe parece coisa de outro mundo? Ela não tinha obrigação de fazer companhia a ele; ela tinha o direito de se divertir um pouco e podia muito bem ser com um cara legal como Marcus Pike. Ela poderia estar construindo um boa amizade com ele, o que é sempre bom.

Ele se repreendeu por estar sendo tão infantil em segui-los e já ia ligando o carro para partir quando percebeu que já tinha passado um bom tempo e eles estavam saindo. Sorridentes, muito sorridentes. Lisbon não sorria assim pra qualquer um, só pra ele. Movido por algo que não sabia explicar ele ligou o carro e seguiu Pike novamente. Se sentia agitado e um pouco irritado, como se ele não tivesse permissão para fazê-la sorria daquele jeito. Após alguns minutos percebeu que ele estava indo para a casa que Lisbon havia alugado em Austin. Sentiu seu sangue gelar mas não devia ser nada. O carro parou e os dois desceram. Falaram um pouco e então aconteceu. Algo que ele nunca pensou que poderia ver, que ele nunca quis ver.

Pike se aproximou de Lisbon lentamente e deslizou a mão pelo seu cabelo, acariciando. Tocou seu rosto com as costas da mão e depois segurou seu queixo, levando-o até ele. Lisbon assistiu a tudo hipnotizada e em nenhum momento apresentou resistência. Então ele a beijou. Um beijo leve, delicado mas demorado. Não foi aprofundado mas eles pareciam que não iriam parar nunca; ou era Jane que sentia isso, como se aquilo fosse uma tortura. Ele apertou o volante e a mandíbula com força, sentindo a raiva inundar sua visão e seu coração. Aquilo não poderia ser possível, não em um primeiro encontro. Aquela não era sua Lisbon.

Quando Jane já sentia a primeira lágrima escapar dos olhos eles se afastaram e foi nesse momento que ele sentiu um dor mais forte. Pike parecia maravilhado com ela e Jane não poderia discordar; sempre achou que a agente fosse doce e sensível nesses momentos. Mas foi o sorriso radiante que ele nunca tinha visto no rosto dela que o magoou ainda mais. Sentindo aquela pontada em seu coração ele não quis ver o fim daquilo e partiu com medo de se magoar ainda mais se o visse entrando com ela em casa.

Cantando pneu ele saiu correndo e por sorte encontrou as ruas de Austin vazias até o FBI. Estacionou o carro onde havia pego e foi para seu airstream se sentindo em pedaços. Ele nunca tinha sentido isso: rejeição. O que ele não entendia era porquê se sentia rejeitado se eles nunca tiveram nada, a não ser flertes leves e muita confiança um no outro.

Ele sempre soube que ela o amava, desde o primeiro momento e ele sentiu algo diferente no peito quando a viu. Pensou que era apenas atração por estar sozinho há tanto tempo mas a cada dia que passava ao lado daquela mulher de cabelos negros e olhos verdes ele ficava mais fascinado. Como uma mulher tão pequena poderia ser tão forte, tão intensa? Ela tinha conseguido pegá-lo de jeito, mesmo sem perceber. Então começaram os flertes inocentes, palavras dúbias e sorrisos cúmplices. Até o dia em que ele viu Hardy apontar uma arma para ela. Ele sabia que seria difícil tirar algo sobre Red John daquele cara mas sempre se podia tentar. Porém quando viu que poderia ficar sem ela não pensou duas vezes e atirou nele, salvando-a. Desde aquele dia havia prometido a si mesmo e depois a ela que ele sempre a salvaria, gostando ela ou não. Daí pra frente eles se salvaram um ao outro várias vezes, tanto do perigo iminente como da solidão e os sentimentos só faziam crescer mas ele só teve coragem de dizer algo uma vez e precisou desmentir depois para não colocá-la em perigo. Ele preferia viver longe dela a viver em um mundo o qual ela não existisse.

Foi com esse pensamento que depois do fim de tudo ele se manteve longe e quando a saudade parecia doer demais lhe escrevia cartas, dizendo nas entrelinhas o que sempre quis dizer. A felicidade que ele sentiu ao vê-la depois de dois anos longe foi tão grande que mal cabia em seu peito: ele queria abraçá-la, sentir seu cheiro, tocá-la. Para conseguir isso dobrou Abbot às suas vontades e ela acabou ficando com ele, apesar de tudo.

Agora ele se sente fracassado e rejeitado, sem saber o que fazer. Sua mente diz que deveria ficar feliz por ela conseguir um cara bom que pode amá-la sem medo mas seu coração diz que ela lhe pertence e que ele deve lutar. Confuso e triste, ele deita em sua cama sabendo que não conseguiria dormir pois cada vez que fechasse os olhos veria aquele beijo que deveria ser dele em seus sonhos.

* * *

**NA: E aí, estão com peninha do Jane? Calma! Nem tudo está perdido. Aguardem os próximos capítulos e não esqueçam de comentar aqui embaixo pra escritora ficar feliz ;D**


	2. Capítulo 2

**E aí, pessoal! Mais um capítulo de JARD! Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer à todos que leram e comentaram aqui ou no FB. Isso me incentiva a fazer cada vez mais algo que todos gostem. Preparados para o segundo capítulo? #Enjoy!**

* * *

Como havia previsto, ele não tinha conseguido dormir direito: era a primeira vez desde a sua volta aos EUA que algo tirava seu sono. E quando conseguiu dormir, sonhou com Teresa naquele vestido cinza e como ela estava linda. Ele havia visto aquele vestido e logo sabia que seria para ela pois ressaltava seu corpo curvilíneo sem ser vulgar, que era seu objetivo. Na sua mente nenhum homem veria muito de seu corpo, a não ser ele. A parte boa do sonho acaba aí, pois logo em seguida o agente Pike aparece e a beija, tirando o fôlego.

Saltou na cama assustado e triste, pensando em como iria encará-la depois do que viu. Pensou também em como iria tirar aquela cena da sua mente; dez anos de noites mal dormidas já tinham sido suficientes na sua vida. Levantou-se, tomou banho, pôs seu terno e saiu para ter seu chá com leite e ovos mexidos no restaurante da esquina do FBI. O dia se seguiu sem grandes sobressaltos e ele procurou manter-se o mais afastado de Lisbon possível para não demonstrar sua dor. Ela percebeu seu distanciamento mas por estar envolvida na papelada de fim do caso das obras de arte não pode parar e conversar com ele. Assim dois dias se passaram. Pike continuou rondando o local cortejando sua amada e ele assistiu a tudo de camarote do seu sofá, sem mostrar nenhum reação.

Após o almoço, Fisher procurou Lisbon em sua mesa. Jane havia saído horas antes e não tinha dado sinal de vida, mas como não tinham nenhum caso no momento ela não o procurou. Seus sumiços fora de casos eram mais tranquilizantes.

"Lisbon, o agente Morgan me pediu para lembrar ao Jane sobre a autorização que ele não assinou para a liberação do carro na noite da resolução do caso Hennigan. Você poderia ver isto por favor?"

"Nós já assinamos toda a papelada referente a esse caso. Não havia nenhuma autorização para uso de carro oficial."

"Segundo Morgan ele pegou o carro sozinho e fora do expediente. Como disse que estava indo atrás de uma pista urgente não tinha tempo de assinar e fazia isso depois. Mas já se passaram dias e ele não foi lá. Morgan precisa enviar essa papelada ainda hoje." Lisbon ficou desconfiada.

"OK, Fisher. Deixe comigo que eu vou resolver com ele. Obrigada!" Pelo que se recordava o caso foi resolvido até o início da noite e de lá pra cá não havia aparecido nada de importante. Lisbon olhou o papel e verificou o horário de saída e chegada do carro: era exatamente o mesmo horário em que havia saído com Marcus naquela noite.

Marcus, tão gentil e charmoso. A convidou tão diretamente para um encontro que ela foi pega de surpresa e não pôde resistir. Saíram e se divertiram comendo panquecas de chocolate. Conversaram sobre suas vidas e suas carreiras. Ele tinha ficado surpreso ao ouvir tudo o que ela passou com Jane. "Se fosse outra pessoa, não o aguentaria um mês.", tinha dito para ela. Após o encontro, ele a levou em casa e antes de ir embora a beijou. Fazia um bom tempo que não era beijada daquela forma e ela gostou. Muito. Mas era muito cedo para algo mais íntimo e ele foi embora, prometendo convidá-la outras vezes. Daquela noite em diante já haviam almoçado juntos e conversado. Ele é um homem encantador e estava realmente balançando seu coração sofrido.

Ela não podia acreditar no que estava vendo: ao que parece Jane a havia seguido em seu encontro e sabe Deus lá mais quantas vezes e pra onde. Mas ela não podia acusá-lo sem provas, era contra sua índole de policial. Então foi procurar respostas com o agente Morgan.

"Oi Denis. A agente Fisher me disse que Jane está lhe devendo algo."

"Oi Lisbon. Ele esqueceu de assinar um documento de responsabilidade pelo carro, já que era fora do expediente. É um dos nossos controles para saber com quem cada veículo está. Ele estava muito apressado, disse que era urgente e saiu correndo. Quando voltou apenas deixou o carro no estacionamento e não passou aqui. Preciso enviar até hoje."

"Certo. Humm, você teria como me mostrar onde ele foi? Você sabe como ele é, só quero me certificar que não fez uma besteira." Denis riu.

"Claro que sei. Ele é meio inovador. Me dê um segundo e eu te mostro pelo GPS onde ele esteve. Se ele não se moveu para fora desta galáxia, isso lhe dirá até quanto tempo ele estava parado.", disse apontando para a tela do computador.

"É isso mesmo que quero saber."

Depois de alguns segundos clicando e mexendo no sistema de navegação, Denis informou.

"Bom, ele saiu daqui às 20:30 e percorreu pouco mais de 2 KM até chegar na San Jacinto em frente ao número 200 ,onde fica o.."

"Le Café Crepe.", disse Lisbon bufando de raiva.

"Isso mesmo. Passou cerca de uma hora e meia parado e depois seguiu por vinte minutos até a Spicewood Springs em frente ao número 4235, onde ficou parado por 11 minutos e depois saiu, retornando para cá."

Então era isso: ele a havia seguido em seu encontro com Pike e de volta para sua casa. Canalha! Ela estava com tanta raiva que mal podia falar; quem ele pensava que era? Então lembrou do agente Morgan e respirou fundo.

"Você poderia imprimir este itinerário pra mim, Denis?"

"Claro!"

Com a prova do crime em mãos, ela marchou até o airstream e bateu com força na porta de metal. Jane atendeu poucos segundos depois, com o cabelo despenteado, olhos sonolentos e voz quente.

"Fisher, se não tivermos nenhum caso por favor me deixe dormir.", disse enquanto abria a porta e se deparava com uma Lisbon furiosa.

"Oh, entre Lisbon." Ela entrou e ele sentou-se na cama onde estava minutos antes. Ela começou.

"Você sabia que o Morgan está atrás de você?"

"Hmm, Morgan...?" disse fazendo uma cara de desentendido. Ela bufou.

"Agente Denis Morgan, da manutenção predial."

"Ah, não sabia. O que ele quer?" Ela respondeu erguendo o papel infame nas mãos enquanto Jane esfregava os olhos.

"Você esqueceu de assinar um papel quando pegou um carro oficial do FBI para me seguir!" Jane finalmente parecia desperto.

"Te seguir? Mas que história é essa, Lisbon? O que eu faria te seguindo?", disse rindo e deixando Lisbon ofendida com tanta dissimulação.

"Eu já te disse que sei quando você mente? Se não disse digo agora: você está mentindo! Você pegou um carro e me seguiu na noite em que eu saí com Marcus. Não adianta me dizer que não foi pra isso porque eu tenho um GPS que me diz exatamente onde você esteve!", bradou jogando o papel na cara dele.

"Lisbon..."

"O que você pensou? Que tem o direito de me seguir, vigiar minha vida? Eu não sou mais seu brinquedinho, Jane. Não sou mais sua distração!"

"Eu tive medo." Ela parou.

"Medo de quê?" Jane respirou fundo.

"Esse cara... Lisbon você mal o conhece e já saiu com ele. Não sabemos quem ele é, se é de confiança e já deixou ele te levar pra casa e sabe-se lá mais o quê."

"Eu ainda não estou entendendo!"

"E se esse cara for da Blake Association? For um pau mandado para te seduzir e nos afastar? Nós vimos o que aconteceu com Grace... Desde que esse cara apareceu você mal fala comigo, não me procura quando eu sumo, você não liga pra mim! Isso me parece uma armação da Blake Association para nos separar e descobrir o que temos da lista, estão querendo se vingar pela morte do..." Lisbon ouvia tudo boquiaberta.

"CHEGA! EU NÃO PRECISO OUVIR ISSO!" Jane assustou-se com o tom de voz dela e encolheu na cama.

"Você está querendo dizer que o único cara decente que se interessou por mim nos últimos anos só está fazendo isso porque está sendo pago por uma organização secreta e maligna que quer fazer algo contra você? Que quer te atingir? Em que mundo você vive? Que mundo é esse em que tudo gira ao seu redor? A minha vida, a vida do Marcus... Tudo é uma armação contra você?"

"Lisbon, eu não quis dizer..."

"Cale a boca! Foi isso mesmo que você quis dizer. Que nenhum homem neste mundo se interessa por mim de livre e espontânea vontade, a não ser para atingir você. Pois fique você sabendo que, ao contrário do que você pensa, muitos homens olham pra mim, me paqueram. E não tem nada a ver com você!" Ele tentou contornar.

"Eu sei disso. Nunca duvidei..."

"Então pare de subestimar a minha inteligência! Eu não sou uma idiota! Sou uma oficial da lei e, acima de tudo, uma mulher. Não preciso de você para tomar conta da minha vida! Se você quer viver em um celibato auto-imposto pro resto da sua vida faça isso sozinho! Não me leve para este buraco com você! Eu não mereço isso!" Lisbon estava transtornada: quem ele pensava que era? Todos os homens da face da terra só queriam se vingar dele? Ele achava que ela não era capaz de despertar interesse em alguém sem que isso o envolva? MALDITO EGOCÊNTRICO! Ela andava de um lado pro outro tentando tirar a raiva do peito, para não explodir.

"Desculpe, Lisbon. Não era essa a minha intenção."

"Ouça bem o que eu vou dizer, Patrick Jane: fique longe de mim e do Marcus. Não me siga, não se meta com ele. Ele é um homem maravilhoso e eu sei me cuidar. Ninguém pode me machucar mais do que você já fez."

"Lisbon..." Ela fez um movimento com o dedo pedindo silêncio e ele atendeu.

"Se eu tiver a mínima ideia de que você continua me seguindo, eu vou pedir demissão, vou voltar para Washington e esquecer que você existe. Tenho absoluta certeza que eles me aceitarão de volta se eu quiser. E não vai me importar o que irá acontecer com você aqui, pois você também não se importa com o que eu sinto. Eu estou falando muito sério, Jane. Fique longe de nós! Não se atreva a me seguir de novo! Me deixe ser feliz!", disse e saiu batendo a porta do trailer com toda a força.

Jane permaneceu no mesmo lugar onde estava desde a hora em que ela entrou, sem reação. Poucas vezes a vira tão transtornada e decepcionada. Ela deve estar mesmo muito envolvida com esse Pike para agir assim. Ou ela só estava tendo uma reação normal diante de uma pessoa que estava invadindo sua vida sem pedir licença. De qualquer forma ele estava magoado e sentindo cada vez mais raiva do maldito agente Pike ter se metido em suas vidas.

Mas algo que ela disse o estava fazendo pensar: até quando ele pretende ficar sozinho? Quando vai se libertar dessa prisão e voltar a viver como todo mundo? Será que ele ainda consegue ter um relacionamento normal com alguém e quem sabe uma família?

E que direitos ele tem de se meter na vida dela? Nunca houve nada de verdade, a não ser um sentimento que nunca foi correspondido com ações concretas pela parte dele. Então ela têm o direito de procurar alguém que faça isso ao invés de esperar por ele a vida toda.

Lisbon pediu distância e ameaçou ir embora caso ele não respeitasse isso. Por outro lado, ele não quer deixá-la se envolver com esse homem: ele a ama. Isso é o que ele definitivamente pode chamar de sinuca de bico e ele não sabe qual vai ser a bola da vez.

* * *

**NA: E aí, gostaram? Deixe seu comentário aqui embaixo e faça uma autora feliz com sua sugestão ou crítica ;)**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Oi pessoal! Chegamos ao último capítulo de JARD \O/ Queria agradecer novamente a todos que leram e comentaram aqui ou no grupo Jisbon Brasil. Fico muito feliz em ver que vocês esperam minhas fanfics, cobram. Se fazem isso é porque gostam e isso me deixa muito, muito feliz. Enjoy!**

* * *

Daquela tarde para frente tudo havia mudado. Lisbon fez questão de manter distância de Jane de todas as formas, até mesmo inventando desculpas para não ser acompanhada por ele nas investigações. Não conversavam, não almoçavam juntos e Lisbon passou a evitar veementemente estar na sua mesa. Enquanto isso continuava saindo com Pike praticamente todos os dias e não fazia a mínima questão de esconder isso, principalmente de Jane. Estava o torturando por ter se metido na sua vida. Por sua vez Jane continuava sofrendo por tudo aquilo e também pelo ciúme que sentia, mas como era um grande orgulhoso preferia morrer com essa dor a revelá-la.

Os dois não eram os únicos afetados com essa confusão: toda a equipe estava sentindo os reflexos disso, inclusive Abbot que tinha que lidar com um Jane irritado e depressivo quando Fisher não aguentava a amolação. Ninguém tinha coragem ou intimidade com qualquer um dos dois para tocar nesse assunto, nem mesmo Kimball Cho. Mas todos tinham percebido que toda a mudança ocorrera após a chegada do Agente Marcus Pike. Tinham assumido que era ciúme puro de Jane em relação a ela mas ao mesmo tempo isso não fazia sentido, pois ela também estava irritada e distante do consultor. Assim se seguiu por vários insuportáveis dias.

No sábado, Jane havia sido acordado logo cedo por uma Kim Fisher impaciente e sonolenta para se dirigirem a cidade mais próxima pois tinha surgido um caso. Apenas os dois iam no Airstream, enquanto Lisbon e Cho iam em outro carro; tinha sido assim em todos os dias anteriores. Jane estava calado e emburrado, parecendo uma criança que não tinha ganho o presente que queria no Natal e Fisher já não estava mais suportando aquela chatice. Virou-se para o consultor na cadeira de acompanhante enquanto ele dirigia. Já estavam bem perto do local do crime.

"OK, Jane. O que está acontecendo entre você e Lisbon?" Jane fingiu indiferença.

"Não sei do que você está falando."

"Jane, se você não quiser falar eu entendo mas não me trate como uma idiota. Todo mundo naquele andar sabe que algo está acontecendo. Você sempre fez questão de estar com a Lisbon, tanto que fez dela uma exigência sua, e agora vocês nem se cumprimentam." Jane não desviou os olhos da estrada.

"Não há nada, Fisher. Você é a responsável por mim e não ela. Ela está ocupada com outras coisas mais importantes agora." disse com um tom de mágoa bem visível. Fisher sorriu.

"Era o que eu e todo mundo imaginava. Você está morrendo de ciúmes dela. Morrendo de ciúmes dela com o agente Pike!" Jane bufou e olhou para ela indignado.

"Não é nada disso. Você não sabe de nada, ninguém sabe de nada!" Fisher sorriu mais ainda.

"Você não precisa negar. Todos já sabem. Também não preciso que você diga nada."

"Eu não tenho nada pra dizer, Fisher. Apenas me deixe quieto e vamos resolver este caso logo!" chegou a ser ríspido com ela. Ninguém tinha o direito de subentender nada em relação aos seus sentimentos principalmente em relação a Lisbon. Ninguém tinha ideia do que eles tinham passado juntos, nem mesmo Cho. Ninguém entendia sua conexão com ela.

"Certo, mas supondo que seja isso eu aconselho você a pedir desculpas a ela. Pelo pouco que a conheço ela detesta ser invadida ou subestimada. Você provavelmente fez uma dessas coisas... ou as duas. Não interessa como nem porquê. Apenas vá até ela e peça desculpas. E antes que você diga: eu não estou falando isso como chefe, estou falando como alguém que quer o bem de vocês dois. Lisbon é uma mulher extraordinária; no princípio achei que ela era apenas uma protegida sua mas estava errada. Ela é uma grande mulher e agente e está sofrendo com o que quer que seja que você fez. E eu também vejo que você está." Jane a interrompeu.

"Ela não está sofrendo. Se estivesse já teria me procurado. Ela sempre faz isso." Fisher balançou a cabeça em reprovação.

"Aí está o seu problema: você se acha superior a todo mundo e não tem coragem de admitir que magoou alguém. Ela não tem nenhuma obrigação com você, Jane. Ela está aqui por vontade própria. A qualquer momento ela pode pedir transferência e ir embora e, do jeito que o clima entre vocês está, isso não vai demorar a acontecer. Pelo sentimento que você tem por ela considere procura-la. Isso só está magoando vocês dois." Kim falava isso sinceramente; tinha aprendido a gostar daqueles dois, a conviver com eles. Estava começando a compreender o porquê daquela equipe ser tão unida e vitoriosa. Não era apenas Jane, era o todo. O todo que fazia das partes um só.

"Eu continuo não sabendo do que você fala Fisher. De qualquer forma, obrigado por se importar." Jane disse baixinho; ele nunca admitiria seu ciúme e seus erros. Mas quem sabe ela não estivesse certa? É algo a se pensar. Fisher e Jane desceram do carro e se dirigiram ao local do crime. Verificaram o corpo e fizeram as entrevistas necessárias, mas a cabeça de Jane estava longe. Ele estava considerando tudo que Fisher havia dito e estava se convencendo a procurar Lisbon e pedir desculpas.

Ele sabia que o maior erro era dele; ele não tinha o direito de segui-la e subestimar seus instintos. Ao contrário de Grace ela não era boba e romântica e consequentemente não era fácil enganá-la. Ele deveria confiar mais no seu julgamento mas, se fosse sincero consigo mesmo sabia que tudo se resumiria em ciúmes. Não era medo da BA nem qualquer outra coisa senão o mais puro ciúme. Ele esperava que ela fosse continuar sozinha por um bom tempo e a chegada do agente Pike o pegou de surpresa.

Mas o que era mais importante a pensar era que ele não tinha direito nenhum em relação a nada. Ele nunca lhe deu esperanças e quando algo acontecia ele tratava de reverter imediatamente, não dando chances para que ela pudesse pensar sobre aquilo. Então a culpa de todo esse clima era dele, exclusivamente dele e isso não lhe dava o direito de deixar as coisas daquele jeito. Nem para ela e muito menos para a equipe.

Eles voltaram para Austin e Jane estava decidido a pedir desculpas e fazer tudo voltar ao normal entre ele e Lisbon.

Tomou banho e vestiu seu melhor terno. Oh Deus, ele devia mudar um pouco seu guarda-roupa, quem sabe comprar ternos novos... Ele não havia pensado nisso nos últimos anos e esse pensamento o surpreendeu. Ele devia mesmo mudar um pouco, quem sabe fazer a barba... Não, não. A barba, não! Ela gostava da sua barba. Jane sorriu com isso e lembrou com carinho daquele dia do reencontro. Tinha tanta saudade daquela mulher presa no seu peito que, quando abraçou quase a esmagou em seus braços. E quando o cheiro dela entrou por suas narinas as lembranças não lhe faziam justiça; pessoalmente era muito mais gostoso. Jane riu sozinho e mal podia esperar para estar com ela usando todo o seu charme pedindo perdão. Ele nem sabia como tinha aguentado tanto tempo longe; talvez porquê ela também esteve distante.

Isso o deixou inseguro. Poucas vezes Teresa Lisbon quis se manter distante dele e isso só demonstra o quanto ele a magoou. Ele não gostava de magoá-la pois sabia que estava em seu coração e isso o machucava também. Mas isso estava perto de acabar.

Jane dirigiu novamente para a casa de Lisbon sem avisar porque sabia que ela o rejeitaria; talvez até mentiria dizendo não estar em casa. Mulher teimosa! Ao chegar lá Jane estacionou poucos metros antes pois a rua estava movimentada por uma festa na casa vizinha a dela. Quando já estava saindo do veículo Jane viu um carro se aproximar e estacionar na frente da casa; era Marcus Pike ele podia ver. Logo em seguida ela saiu e ele mal pôde conter a raiva ao vê-la tão linda em um vestido vermelho tão justo que ele não conseguia imaginar como ela entrou nele. Justo e decotado, além de ser vermelho. Indícios de uma mulher mal intencionada, aliado a uma companhia masculina com o mesmo propósito significa uma boa noite. Ou não, se a mulher mal intencionada for a que você ama e o cara NÃO for você.

Jane assistiu sem reação Lisbon entrar maravilhosamente no carro e sair com seu arquirrival. Não sabia o que estava sentindo nem o que deveria fazer. Enquanto absorvia a cena se sentiu miserável; ela merecia um homem que a amasse e a tratasse como uma rainha, a enchendo de mimos e carinhos. Em contrapartida ele estava mordido pelo bichinho traiçoeiro do ciúme e amaldiçoando Marcus Pike por estar desejando a sua Lisbon. Sim, era isso que ela era: sua. Amiga, confidente, parceira, seu grande amor. A mulher objeto do seu desejo por mais de 10 anos, aquela que povoou seus sonhos mais românticos e cheios de luxúria. Não podia deixar que ela fosse para a cama com Pike. Ela era sua e de mais ninguém.

Com esse pensamento dirigiu rápido de volta para o estacionamento do FBI e começou a pensar em um plano para acabar com essa noite perfeita.

Lisbon e Pike estavam se divertindo muito naquele jantar. Não era a primeira vez que saíam mas ela parecia mais animada do que antes. Melhor, ela tinha planos. Marcus era muito bonito e atraente, além de ter uma boa conversa e ser tão gentil. Mas naquela noite Teresa Lisbon tinha segundas intenções: queria transformar aquele homem e ter seu caminho com ele. Depois de tanto tempo ela precisava daquilo: um homem charmoso cuidando dela e amando. Não dava mais para esperar por alguém que não decidia qual rumo tomar na vida. Ela já tinha abandonado muito por Jane: sua família, seu emprego, uma vida tranquila. Não iria deixar de lado seus desejos de mulher simplesmente porque o homem que ela mais queria não sentia o mesmo.

"Teresa? Está tudo bem?" perguntou Marcus notando que ela estava distraída com algo.

"Oh, sim, está. Não é nada demais. Estava apenas pensando em algumas coisas."

"Essa coisa seria o Jane?" Marcus falou tão calmamente e Teresa se assustou. Será que ele havia percebido seus sentimentos por Jane?

"Do que você está falando?" Marcus suspirou e abriu o jogo.

"Teresa, eu sei que vocês são muito ligados um ao outro e estou notando que estão afastados agora. Me conte o que houve, gostaria de ajudar."

"Infelizmente você não pode fazer nada, ninguém pode. Jane acha que pode saber de tudo, controlar tudo e todos mas não pode. Ele não pode mandar na minha vida; já interferiu demais e agora quer continuar fazendo isso. Eu não posso permitir, por isso estamos afastados."

"Do que se trata? Têm algo a ver comigo?" Teresa deu um pequeno sorriso. Ela realmente era uma péssima mentirosa, como ele sempre disse.

"Mais ou menos. Jane é um pouco possessivo e eu sou a única pessoa em que ele verdadeiramente confia. Eu sempre fui sua companhia e agora eu tenho você..." Ela sorriu um pouco.

"Então ele está com ciúmes de mim?" disse Marcus com ar de riso.

"Oh sim mas não da forma como você está pensando."

"Qual forma eu estou pensando?" rebateu o agente do Esquadrão de Arte. Teresa ficou vermelha.

"Hm, romanticamente falando."

"E porquê não?" Teresa parou por um momento; definitivamente não queria discutir seus sentimentos por Jane com um homem ao qual ela queria levar para a cama.

"Porque não, Marcus. Jane não me vê assim; para ele sou mais como uma irmã ou até mesmo uma mãe. Alguém que o controla e coloca nos eixos. Por isso ele está ciumento, é como um ciúme de filho." Marcus não pôde acreditar.

"Ciúme de filho? Hm deve ser um filho bem pervertido, então. Filhos não olham para as pernas da mãe como ele olha para as suas."

"Marcus não quero passar esta noite falando sobre o Jane. Quero saber de você, ficar com você. Jane não importa agora." Ela sorriu, tentando confundi-lo com seu sorriso.

"OK, então. Não falaremos mais sobre ele. Vamos falar de nós. Quer comer mais alguma coisa?"

"Não! Estou satisfeita. Você me fez comer como um cavalo!" Os dois riram juntos.

"Então vou pedir a conta." Marcus levantou a mão e sinalizou. Depois de pagar, eles saíram e foram para o carro. No caminho para a casa de Lisbon, o telefone tocou.

"O que você quer, Jane?" Marcus espiou pelo canto do olho e quase sorriu. Quase.

"Onde você está?" disse o consultor do outro lado da linha com uma voz rouca e tensa.

"Eu acho que não é da sua conta!" Marcus riu ainda mais.

"Me desculpe. Por favor preciso que você venha até meu trailer. Eu não estou bem." Teresa pensou por um segundo.

"Não Jane eu não vou. Se está se sentindo mal, corra para o prédio e peça ajuda."

"Por favor, Teresa. Você sabe que eu só confio em você. Por favor! Eu preciso que você..." e respirou muito fundo. Lisbon começou a ficar nervosa.

"Jane o que você está sentindo?"

"Eu estou muito tonto, meu coração está disparado. E suando... Teresa, socorro..." Então Lisbon ouviu um barulho de coisas caindo no chão e a ligação foi encerrada. Marcus ficou apreensivo ao vê-la tremer.

"Teresa, o que houve? O que aconteceu com Jane?"

"Me leve para o FBI, Marcus. Rápido!" Marcus fez uma volta rápida na rua e seguiu em direção ao prédio.

Pike conseguiu a façanha de chegar ao prédio em poucos minutos. Parou o carro perto do Airstream e já se movimentava para descer quando foi impedido por Lisbon.

"Por favor eu sei que você quer ajudar mas Jane é muito orgulhoso. Se ver você por perto vai saber que interrompeu algo e vai preferir morrer sozinho nesse trailer a que eu o ajude."

"Ele não pode ser assim, Teresa. Com que carro você vai socorrê-lo?"

"Eu dirijo com essa geringonça de lata pra um hospital, não se preocupe. É melhor você ir." disse Lisbon e saiu do carro.

"OK, se precisar de mim me ligue. Eu venho o mais rápido que puder." Teresa sorriu.

"Obrigada." e saiu correndo para o trailer enquanto Marcus ia embora. Percebeu que a porta estava entreaberta e o sentimento de pânico a tomou. Lembrou dele falando sobre Marcus ser da Blake Association e um calafrio passou pelo seu corpo. Ela não se perdoaria se tivesse sido tão teimosa a não levar isso em conta. Se a BA tiver feito algo de ruim a Jane ela nunca se perdoaria!

Entrou correndo no trailer para encontrar Jane caído no chão e ao lado dele o bule o qual fazia chá. Por um segundo passou pela sua mente o que tinha ocorrido anos atrás, com a beladona. Ela correu e verificou seu pulso; estava fraco mas ainda lá. Ela sentou no chão e pôs a cabeça dele em seu colo, dando leves tapinhas para que ele acordasse. Depois de alguns segundos, Jane começou a abrir os olhos e a primeira visão foi dela tão perto que se esticasse um pouco o pescoço poderia capturar seus lábios vermelhos.

"JANE!" Ela o ajudou a sentar no chão e pôs a mão em sua testa verificando a temperatura. Não era tão alta mas ele estava suando em bicas, o que poderia ser uma febre interna.

"Teresa... você veio." Ele olhou para ela sonolento e com os cabelos desgrenhados. Não fosse a situação dramática ela poderia dizer o quão sexy ele parecia daquele jeito, como se houvesse acordado de uma longa noite de amor.

"Claro! Você desmaiou falando comigo ao telefone. Por mais raiva que eu tenha de você no momento não te deixaria assim sozinho." Ele deu um lance de sorriso.

"Hmm eu sei. Você é minha Santa Teresa." Ela rolou os olhos.

"Você só pode estar delirando! Venha, deite-se na cama enquanto eu busco um termômetro para medir sua temperatura. Você está suando como uma chaleira, Jane!" Ela pôs um braço dele ao redor de seu pescoço e o outro na cintura e ele agarrou possessivamente. Deitou seu paciente teimoso na cama e procurou o termômetro, encontrando logo em cima da mesa.

"Meu Deus, Jane! Você está com 40,5°! O que você fez?" Ele gemeu.

"Eu não fiz nada. Estava aqui apenas tomando um chá quando comecei a me sentir mal. Tentei resistir mas estava ficando tudo escuro então te liguei." Ela começou a olhar em volta e a circular no pequeno espaço do trailer.

"E porque não correu pro prédio? Eles têm medico de plantão lá, você sabe disso!"

"Eu não achei que fosse tão ruim. A última coisa que lembro era de estar no telefone com você. Depois disso, mais nada." Jane estava com os olhos fechados e não prestou atenção quando ela se aproximou demais e abriu seus olhos, examinando minuciosamente. Ela tocou seu pulso e o olhou dentro dos olhos, como se visse sua alma.

"Você sabe Jane, minha mãe foi enfermeira e antes de morrer me ensinou certas coisas sobre sua profissão, principalmente sobre primeiros-socorros. Então eu sei quando alguém está passando mal... de verdade." Ela levantou-se e Jane sentiu um calafrio. Lisbon foi até a mesa e pegou o termômetro.

"Além disso eu criei meus três irmãos, como você também bem sabe, e eu sei quando alguém simula uma febre para não ir para a escola. Isso é fácil de fazer quando se coloca o termômetro perto do fogo. E por último..." Ela foi ao chão e pegou a chaleira. "Também sei quando alguém diz que fez algo que não fez, como chá. Não há nenhuma xícara na pia nem na mesa, Jane; muito menos sachê no lixo. Eu fico extremamente ofendida quando você subestima a minha inteligência."

Jane viu que já não adiantava mais fingir; aquela mulher era incrível. Era a única que poderia perceber toda a farsa naquilo; nem suas técnicas de biofeedback funcionaram quando ela se aproximou sem ele perceber.

"Lisbon..." Ela pôs uma mão na frente, pedindo para que ele parasse.

"Não tente me enrolar, Patrick Jane! Você têm ideia do susto que me deu? Das coisas que eu pensei? Do medo que eu tive? Cheguei a pensar que alguém tinha te ferido, te envenenado. Enquanto isso você fingia e me enganava! Você é perverso. É mal." Ela olhou para ele com tanta tristeza que ele sentiu a mágoa. Levantou da cama e tentou se aproximar. Ela desviou do seu toque.

"Lisbon, por favor! Me desculpe, é que eu tive tanta raiva quando..." Os olhos dela que estavam fechados evitando a lágrima, abriram como faíscas de fogo.

"Então você estava me seguindo de novo? Depois de ter te dito que eu ia embora caso você fizesse? Você é um sádico! Eu vou embora!" disse e se encaminhou para a porta. Ele se pôs no caminho entre ela e a saída, se agarrando a maçaneta.

"Não, não! Eu não estava te seguindo, por favor! Eu não faria isso de novo! Me deixe explicar, por favor! Se você não entender, prometo que deixo você ir e não falarei mais. Me escute, por favor!" Ela podia ver a súplica em seu olhar e era verdadeira. Ao mesmo tempo não podia deixar de ser recriminar por, mais uma vez dar uma chance a Patrick Jane. Seu coração era bobo e sua mente era fraca quando ele estava em jogo. Ela suspirou e sentou-se na cama. Ainda encostado à porta, ele viu essa imagem e não pôde conter as fantasias: Teresa Lisbon estava com seu vestido vermelho sexy sentada na sua cama. Ele empurrou o pensamento para seu palácio da memória (que incluía a boca vermelha, seus olhos e outras coisas) e obrigou a se concentrar. Sentou ao seu lado na cama.

"Teresa eu não estava te seguindo. Eu fui até sua casa mais cedo porque não aguento mais essa situação entre nós. Estamos tão longe um do outro esses últimos dias e isso está me matando aos poucos. Tenho que admitir que Fisher me abriu os olhos para certas coisas e eu percebi que essa situação só estava fazendo mal aos dois. Por isso fui até sua casa mais cedo, para te pedir desculpas e me ajoelhar aos seus pés se fosse preciso. Quando cheguei lá vi você saindo com seu agente Pike e fiquei furioso. Enquanto eu estava ali me humilhando para pedir perdão, você estava saindo tão linda com ele..." Jane suspirou e Lisbon sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho com o comentário, pois sabia que ele podia ler suas intenções com a peça de roupa. Ele pegou suas mãos.

"Então você, ao invés de me ligar e pedir para conversar, preferiu voltar para cá e mentir para mim, me enganar?"

"Eu sabia que se te ligasse naquela situação você me daria um fora e não viria. Você não trocaria uma noite de sexo com o agente Pike por mim." Jane baixou a cabeça envergonhado.

_Você deveria saber que sempre troco tudo por você_, ela pensou mas não falou. Apesar de ser a mais pura verdade não era necessário verbalizar. Ele continuou.

"Eu sinto muito, de verdade. Por ter te seguido e por hoje. Não queria que se preocupasse mas era a única forma de trazer você aqui."

"Porque não podia esperar até amanhã? Porque acabar com meu encontro?" Jane suspirou.

"Eu não pude evitar." Raiva passou pelos olhos dela novamente e ela riu por isso. Por raiva de si mesma em ser tão boba. Então levantou-se e foi para perto da pequena mesa da cozinha.

"O que você pretende? Quer que eu fique sozinha o resto da minha vida como você? Quando eu finalmente encontro alguém que me trata bem e que me ama, você decide estragar tudo pelo simples fato de não conseguir se conter? Ora faça-me um favor, Jane! Me deixe em paz e arrume outro brinquedinho para se divertir." Jane também sentiu raiva e levantou, falando com certa ironia.

"Não, eu não quero estragar seu lindo conto de fadas com o príncipe Pike. Até porque ele passa longe disso. Ele não é esse cara perfeito que você acha que é. Um dia você vai acordar e ver que tudo não passou de uma fase. Quando um homem quer conquistar uma mulher ele faz de tudo, Teresa. Ele esconde seus maiores segredos e só mostra o que tem de bom, se isso também não for uma mentira." Teresa riu alto.

"Olha só quem fala: o grande Patrick Jane, conquistador de mulheres. Todas as mulheres que você se envolveu nos últimos tempos ou eram bandidas, ou assassinas, ou policiais disfarçadas." Ela pegou pesado, fazendo claramente referências a Erica Flynn, Lorelei e recentemente Kim Fisher embora soubesse que no ultimo caso não havia acontecido nada. Jane se sentiu pessoalmente ofendido, pois ela estava duvidando do seu poder sobre as mulheres. Então ele aproximou-se dela lentamente com olhar de predador e ela percebeu a mudança mas não pôde fugir porque estava apoiada contra a mesa.

"Não sou um grande conquistador mas, ao contrário do seu agente Pike, eu não me escondo nem minto e sei muito bem o que uma mulher quer. Eu nunca me aproveito delas, apenas lhe dou exatamente o que querem: praze maior que jamais experimentarão." Jane falava bem perto dela e seu hálito soprava forte e quente na sua boca. E continuou.

"Uma vez vi em um filme antigo que há algumas mulheres de finos traços com uma certa textura de cabelo, uma curva nas orelhas que parece a curva de uma concha." Ele pegou sua mão direita e ela se deixou levar, surpresa pela mudança das ações. Enquanto falava, Jane fazia exatamente tudo o que dizia e Lisbon observava tudo sem respirar, como se esse simples ato pudesse quebrar o momento.

"Essas mulheres têm dedos com a mesma sensibilidade de suas pernas. As pontas dos dedos são como os pés e quando tocamos os nós dos dedos é como se passássemos a mão pelo joelho delas e, nesta parte tenra do dedo é igual a acariciar as coxas delas. E finalmente..." Dizendo isso Jane tomou a mão na boca e beijou, cheio de desejo nos olhos, o pequeno espaço entre os dedos indicador e médio da agente. Lisbon suspirou pesadamente como se sentisse aquele gesto além dos dedos e sua mão esquerda, que apoiava na mesa fraquejou. Então Jane a tomou nos braços impedindo sua queda na mesa e continuou, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

"Cada mulher é um mistério a ser desvendado, mas uma mulher nada esconde do amante verdadeiro." Voltou para seu rosto e acariciou a face dela, com uma das mãos ainda em suas costas. "A cor da pele diz como devemos agir: um tom rosa e pálido como o de uma rosa e a mulher deve ser persuadida a abrir suas pétalas com um calor como o de um sol." Então as duas mãos escorregaram pelos braços e chegaram à cintura de Lisbon. "Embora não exista metáfora que descreva o ato do amor com uma mulher, o que mais se aproxima é o de tocar um raro instrumento musical." Por fim, levou uma das mãos ao rosto novamente e tocou levemente com os dedos os lábios vermelhos e cheios; ela apenas assistia a tudo hipnotizada. "Todo amante verdadeiro sabe que o momento de maior satisfação chega quando o êxtase já se extinguiu e ele vê a flor que se abriu ao seu toque." Lisbon sentiu um calafrio que finalmente a fez despertar e buscar por ar se afastando.

"O que você quer dizer com tudo isso, Jane? Chega de jogos, chega de mentiras! Eu quero a verdade e nada mais." Jane afastou seus cabelos das costas para os ombros e sussurrou por trás em seu ouvido.

"O que eu quero que saiba é que posso ser tão bom ou melhor do que ele. E você já me conhece, conhece meus medos e meus pecados. Eu não escondo nada de você, Teresa. Você me conhece por inteiro, de alma e coração. Eu sou o que sempre fui."

"Isso não soa muito ao seu favor. O que conheço de você é que faz promessas que não cumpre e vai embora, não dá notícias. Como vou saber se quando eu acordar de manhã você vai estar ao meu lado? Como posso dormir tranquila se não tenho certeza se vai esquecer tudo que me disse no dia seguinte?"

Era isso. A tensão havia finalmente rachado, junto com as máscaras. As cartas estavam na mesa, limpas. Sem flertes dúbios, sem palavras subentendidas. Tudo às claras.

"Porque homem nenhum deixaria uma mulher como você depois de fazer amor. Por isso impedi que esta noite com Marcus acontecesse. Eu sabia que seria mais difícil ter você pra mim depois disso." Lisbon continuou cética.

"Eu não sei, Jane. Eu não posso mais arriscar. Já arrisquei tanto por você: minha equipe, meu emprego, minha paz, minha vida. Não sei se posso arriscar também o meu coração. Eu não tenho mais tempo para flertes não ditos ou brincadeiras de criança. Eu estou envelhecendo, Jane. Preciso ter alguém com que possa ficar por muito tempo, sem sobressaltos e sem surpresas. Não posso ficar com alguém que brinque comigo, eu não posso mais." Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu pelo rosto e Jane a pegou.

"Eu prometo Teresa, pela minha vida e principalmente pela filha que eu perdi que eu tanto amo, que não vou brincar com seu coração. Eu te amei desde o primeiro momento, minha pequena. Tentei enterrar isso no lugar mais fundo do meu ser por medo. Medo de mim, do meu inimigo e por você. Eu não aguentaria perder a mulher que eu amo de novo e se você fosse embora... eu não conseguiria mais viver." Teresa colocou um dos dedos na boca dele.

"Não diga isso, por favor. Sua vida é mais importante." Jane pegou sua mão e beijou as pontas dos dedos.

"Você não sabe mas... quando tudo acabou... na hora em que ele morreu... eu ainda tinha uma arma comigo. E eu pensei em acabar com tudo ali, como tinha planejado há muitos anos atrás. Eu ergui a pistola na minha frente, era o fim. Por um momento eu pensei que não havia mais nada na vida que eu quisesse mais que aquilo, matar aquele homem. Então eu lembrei de você." Jane colocou uma mecha de cabelo rebelde atrás da orelha dela. "_Você_ era algo que eu queria mais que aquilo, mais que tudo que existisse. Então eu tive a esperança de um dia ter ver novamente e te ter nos meus braços assim, como agora. Isso me fez baixar a arma e correr, fugir. Foi você, Teresa. Você sempre me salvou. Eu prometi que sempre te salvaria mas foi você que me salvou. Duas vezes: a primeira quando me aceitou na sua equipe, e a segunda quando o amor por você não me deixou seguir aquele homem pro inferno. Você é meu anjo, Teresa Lisbon. Você é tudo de bom que ainda tenho no meu coração."

Lisbon deixou escapar lágrimas com aquela declaração de amor. Nunca pensou em ouvir algo tão forte e verdadeiro daquele homem. Acariciou o rosto com a barba por fazer e depois correu as mãos pelo cabelo louro, que parecia mais brilhante depois da temporada na praia. Jane se deixou tocar e aproveitou cada toque, totalmente entregue. Teresa deu leves puxões nos fios e Jane gemeu, encontrando seu olhar com fome. Jane subiu as mãos pelas costas e a tomou num beijo doce e febril, saboreando cada milímetro daquela boca deliciosa. A sensação só podia ser descrita como maravilhosa: aquela boca quente era tudo que ele sempre esperou e muito mais. Era atrevida, pois a língua escorregou para dentro da sua boca como uma serpente e ele se viu totalmente alerta. Aquela mulher era mesmo um perigo iminente pra qualquer um, porque chupou sua língua lentamente e logo depois sugou seu lábio inferior, maltratando-o.

Jane deixou suas mãos deslizarem pelo vestido justo e apertarem cada curva sentindo a pele pelo tecido fino. Lisbon gemia em sua boca e se aprofundava ainda mais: 12 anos de saudade e uma noite seria pouco para matar tudo isso. Queria uma semana, um mês, uma vida devorando esse homem e ela nunca se cansaria. O verdadeiro amor nunca se cansa. Quando Jane enfiou a mão por dentro dos seus cabelos, ela esticou-se para trás inconsciente oferecendo o pescoço alvo para seu deleite. E ele não esperou para beijar, morder, devorar a curva do pescoço, ombro, orelha. Lisbon pensou que podia desmaiar, não conseguia respirar nem falar; só gemia. Muito alto. Ele pensou que se fizessem amor ela conseguiria ativar o alarme de incêndio do prédio do FBI, mesmo estando tão distantes. Jane guiou-a de volta para a mesa e a imprensou lá, descendo a alça do vestido para saborear mais carne macia e quente. Lisbon subiu uma das pernas com dificuldade para envolvê-la no quadril dele e aproveitou a distração que seu movimento sensual causou nele para tomar seu pescoço com mordidas e beijos molhados, tomando os cabelos dourados nas mãos com força. Jane então percebeu que ela não era a única a gemer tão alto e que ela bem poderia exercer essa força com as mãos em outros lugares.

Quando o ambiente já estava envolto em prazer e ruídos deliciosos e Jane se encaminhava para tomar os seios que pulavam do decote na boca, o telefone dela tocou. Jane tentou fazê-la ignorar a chamada com chupões na orelha e mãos que subiam por dentro da coxa pois ele sabia que se ela atendesse sua noite de amor na cama apertada do Airstream iria por água abaixo. Mas não deu certo e ela atendeu sem olhar, ofegante.

"Alô?" Então congelou. Jane sentiu a tensão em seu corpo. Era Marcus Pike.

"Oh sim está tudo bem com ele. Eu estou cuidando disso." Jane não pôde deixar de dar seu sorriso mais safado para ela e ganhou um tapa em resposta.

"Humhum. Não, não se preocupe em vir me buscar. Eu vou pegar um táxi para casa. Não sei quanto tempo vou demorar aqui." Jane passou as mãos nas coxas dela mas ela o afastou. Péssimo sinal.

"OK, então. Nos vemos amanhã. Boa noite!" e desligou. Olhou para Jane e viu sua ruga de preocupação. "O que foi?"

"Você vai vê-lo amanhã. O que vai fazer?" Como um homem tão seguro de suas ações pode virar uma menininha ciumenta em outras situações. Ela não podia perder essa chance de provocá-lo.

"Hm. Vou pensar." Jane retraiu e se aproximou dela.

"OK então deixe eu lhe dar algo para pensar." Puxou-a para um beijo de tirar o fôlego, colando seus corpos para que ela sentisse o tamanho do presente que a aguardava. E ela sentiu e gemeu só de pensar naquilo tudo em suas mãos. Ela tinha que ir embora agora.

"Jane, eu preciso ir." Jane choramingou.

"Porquê? Não vá! Durma aqui comigo, prometo me controlar." disse sorrindo e com os olhos brilhantes. OK, como se ela pudesse dormir com ele nessa cama estreita com o corpo pegando fogo e conseguisse suportar.

"Não, Jane. Em teoria ainda estou namorando Marcus e ele é um homem muito bom para merecer ser traído. Não sou assim, esse tipo de mulher." Jane não pôde deixar de admirar sua atitude, apesar de querer que ela ficasse. Era uma mulher como poucas no mundo.

"Certo. Então quando nos veremos novamente?"

"Amanhã, no FBI." Jane sorriu.

"Você sabe do que eu tô falando." Teresa mordeu os lábios e ele considerou fortemente agarrá-la, algemá-la à cama e ter seu caminho com ela. Mas era mais fácil ela lhe acertar um chute nos países baixos.

"Vou te chamar quando tiver resolvido algumas questões." Ela subiu as alças do vestido e tentou se recompor. Pegou a bolsa e se encaminhou para a porta. Ele segurou seu braço levemente antes que fosse.

"Teresa, quero que saiba que nada do que aconteceu aqui foi uma coisa de momento. Eu te amo e quero você com todas as minhas forças. E não vou esquecer disso amanhã." Ela sorriu.

"Eu sei. Agora eu tenho certeza disso." Ela o puxou para um beijo doce e casto mas que com o tempo virou sensual e molhado. Então Lisbon teve que afastá-lo para conseguir ir embora. Ou ficaria e eles fariam amor a noite toda. Possibilidade tentadora, principalmente considerando o que ela estava vendo nas calças dele. Mas não era justo com Marcus. Não era justo com Jane também. Ela finalmente conseguiu passar pela porta e chamou um táxi em um número conhecido. Jane a observou entrar no carro e partir com a cabeça leve e cheio de segundas intenções para quando ela o chamasse outra vez.

Dessa vez ela não escaparia.

* * *

**NA: E então, gostaram? Eu tinha pensado em dividir em dois capítulos mas iria ser torturante imaginar as reações de vocês. Esclarecendo que a parte em que Jane cita um filme é real: tudo o que ele diz sobre as mulheres são citações do filme Don Juan Demarco, que tem o lindo do Jhonny Deep. Vale a pena ver! Eu sempre achei que Jane tinha um pouco dele, então não resisti. Também sobre o que ele fala em relação a sua atitude depois de matar RJ são conclusões minhas OK?**

**Bom, POR FAVOR diga o que achou deixando uma review para essa aprendiz de escritora aqui, porque eu amo ver a opinião de vocês. Um beijo e até a próxima!**


End file.
